


L’Anniversaire de Perceval

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hinted Arthur/Lancelot, Perceval is a cutie, Protective Arthur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est l'anniversaire de Perceval... et Arthur voudrait bien faire un geste pour marquer le coup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’Anniversaire de Perceval

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liloublack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloublack/gifts).



> Cette version du mythe arthurien appartient à Alexandre Astier.
> 
> Ecrite pour l'anniversaire de LilouBlack, le 23 avril. ^^

« Y en a vraiment qui se foutent de ma gueule, pour les souhaits, lança Arthur au détour d’un repas. Tenez, prenez Calogrenant, par exemple. Eh bé c’est les mêmes vœux d’anniversaire d’un an sur l’autre ! Au mot près ! Il pense que je l’ai pas épinglé, ce con… mais un de ces jours, je vais te me le chopper, il aura les oreilles qui chauffent ! Lancelot non plus, il se foule pas. Une année sur deux, il oublie carrément. Ah, franchement, on se sent aimé. »

Perceval leva le nez de son écuelle, avec une petite mine inquiète.

« Vous disez ça pour moi, Sire ?  
-Dites.  
-Dites quoi ?  
-Non, je veux dire : on dit ‘vous dites’, corrigea Arthur, la patience émoussée.  
-Oh. Et donc… Vous dites ça pour moi ? itéra-t-il, insistant.  
-Mais non… Vous, on sent bien que vous y mettez du cœur. C’est pas toujours extraordinaire, (ajouta-t-il dans un grimace, parce que la ‘chanson d’anniversaire’ de la fois précédente lui était revenue en mémoire), mais c’est toujours très gentil.  
-AH, ça m’rassure, alors, confia le chevalier. Parce que moi, j’vous aime beaucoup, quand même. Si ça vous faisait pas plaisir, j’aurais de la peine. »

S’ensuivit un silence gêné.

« Au fait, c'est quand, vous, votre anniversaire ? fit le roi, histoire de relancer la conversation.  
-J'le dis pas, répondit Perceval, le ton sombre.  
-Pourquoi ça ? C’est complètement con !  
-Nan mais c’est qu’avant, je disais, et pis les gens s’en souvenaient pas. Du coup ça m’faisait pleurer.  
-Mais... Mais c'est triste ! souffla le souverain, attendri.  
-Bah ouais.  
-Vous pouvez me le dire, à moi. J'oublierai pas. Promis.  
-Si même vous, vous oubliez, je vais encore plus pleurer.  
-Ah parce que vous comptiez pleurer quand même ?!  
-Ben oui, vu que personne me souhaite... »

Là, Arthur posa d’un coup sec son quignon de pain, exaspéré.

*

Venec triturait son chapeau dans la salle du trône, en dansant d’un pied sur l’autre, ses sacs remplis de fourbi posés à ses pieds.

« Bon. Si je vous ai fait venir, c’est parce que j’aimerais bien faire un cadeau à l’un de mes chevaliers, mais je ne sais pas trop comment m’y prendre.  
-Vous faites des cadeaux, vous, maintenant ?, s’étonna Venec. Première nouvelle.  
-Hop-hop-hop, chut, on m’interrompt pas, pas de commentaires, merci.  
-Pardon, Sire.  
-Alors comme je sais que vous, vous côtoyez davantage mes hommes (notamment à cette saloperie de taverne), je me suis dit que vous pourriez éventuellement me donne un coup de main.  
-Sauf que moi, les cadeaux, fêtes-surprises et tout le toutim, c’est pas tellement mon truc…  
-Oh, ça, je sais bien, soupira Arthur, blasé. Je sais bien que vous vous y connaissez davantage en fêtes du cochon qu’en preuves d’amitié, pas de souci. Depuis le temps, j’avais compris, hein.  
-Preuve d’amitié ? releva le truand. Carrément ? Moi je croyais qu’on donnait dans le cadeau diplomatique ou ce genre de merdouilles…  
-Ben non.  
-C’est pour qui, Lancelot ?  
-Ça, c’est pas vos oignons, le rabroua le roi.  
-Ben quand même… si je dois choisir un cadeau pour le mec… faudrait pourtant que je sache au moins qui c’est, non ? Histoire de pas offrir un poignard au seigneur Bohort, par exemple ! Je sais pas ce qu’il en foutrait…  
-Alors, déjà, je ne vois pas pourquoi le seigneur Bohort n’aimerait pas avoir un poignard, s’énerva le souverain. C’est pas le plus sanguinaire de tous, je vous l’accorde, mais c’est pas non plus une adolescente. Et deuxièmement, c’est pour Perceval, là, voilà, vous êtes content, corniaud ?  
-Vous énervez pas ! l’apaisa le malandrin avec un geste de la main. Ben déjà, Perceval, il aime pas tellement les armes. Il a peur de se faire mal avec. J’me rappelle, je lui avais revendu un arc irlandais ; il me l’avait rendu. Y s’était foutu une flèche dans l’œil, ou je sais plus quoi…  
-Mmmmh, oui, il me semble qu’en plus j’étais là.  
-Voilà. Donc tout ce qui est masse d’armes, dague, épée, cimeterre et tout le bordel, vous laissez tomber.  
-C’est bon à savoir… Et pour le reste ? »

Je ne le connais pas si bien, en fait, ce con-là, se dit Arthur, en aparté. Il avait eu envie de lui offrir l’épée avec laquelle il avait adoubé (ou plutôt ré-adoubé) le chevalier ; mais s’il se blessait avec, ou en tout cas, craignait que cela arrive, cela ferait un bien piètre présent.

« Hé, dites. J’en sais pas tellement plus que vous ! se récria le bandit.  
-Vous êtes sacrément gonflé, s’emporta Arthur, au début c’était vous qui proposiez de savoir qui c’était pour ne pas se tromper ! Si c’était juste histoire d’avoir le nom et de sortir des cancans derrière, j’vois pas bien l’intérêt de l’opération !  
-J’essaye d’aider !  
-Eh bien vous vous y prenez mal !  
-Bon, sinon c’est pas à moi que vous aviez acheté la petite bague, là ? Avec un nom classe, me souviens plus lequel. »

Avec un temps de retard, Arthur retrouva le terme :

« La chevalière ! La chevalière pour Lancelot.  
-Tout juste ! Vous voulez pas lui offrir ça ?  
-Bof, j’ai pas trop envie. Lancelot ne la porte même pas.  
-…Et ça vous vexe. Vous avez bien raison : quand on se dévoue à offrir un présent à quelqu’un, la moindre des choses, c’est de prouver sa reconnaissance en montrant que…  
-Hé ! Je vous ai pas demandé vos avis de bistrot !  
-Pardon, Sire. Les réflexes.  
-Ouais bah calmez-vous sur les ‘réflexes’, comme vous dites. J’suis votre roi, j’suis pas votre pote de taverne. »

N’empêche qu’un bijou, ou ce genre de chose, ce serait effectivement pas mal. Perceval portait déjà au cou un pendentif d’un métal que personne n’avait jamais vu. Curieux, il avait même demandé au principal concerné ce que c’était (et évidemment, il n’en savait rien), et s’était également renseigné auprès de Merlin – presque en vain, là encore. Le druide lui avait juste dit que c’était ‘le métal qui n’existe pas’. Bravo la précision.

Ceci dit, il y avait longtemps, les parents du chevalier lui avaient révélé l’avoir trouvé dans un cercle de culture, alors peut-être que… Arthur s’ébroua, il fallait se concentrer sur le moment présent, pas sur l’hypothétique ascendance percevalienne du côté de créatures venues de l’autre bout de l’univers. Il avait pas que ça à faire.

« Bon bah, donnez-moi le p’tit colifichet argenté, là. Il mettra ça dans ses cheveux, ça fera joli.  
-Ça roule ! »

*

« Tenez, c’est pour vous.  
-Pour moi, Sire ? s’ébahit Perceval. Mais en quel honneur ?  
-Ben c’est votre anniversaire, rappela Arthur, mi-souriant, mi-gêné. Alors je m’suis dit, ‘Tiens, un p’tit cadeau, ça va lui faire plaisir, peut-être…’  
-C’est merveilleux, Sire ! »

Et spontanément, Perceval le prit dans ses bras. Pris par surprise, Arthur resta un temps les bras en l’air, puis les referma autour du chevalier, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Sauf que… murmura ce dernier, la tête sur son épaule.  
-Quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
-Sauf que je vais passer encore pour un con auprès de vous.  
-Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que mon anniversaire, en fait, c’est pas aujourd’hui. Me suis gouré. Cette année ça tombe le dimanche du mois d’après celui qui vient.  
-Eh ben considérez ça comme une avance », répliqua Arthur en fermant les yeux.


End file.
